dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuber
|names = キュバー |appearances = Dragon Ball: The Great War Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon |nicknames = |species = Saiyan |gender = Male |birthplace = Vegeta |birth = 728 Age |death = |birth power level = 167 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 119 cm / 3'11" (737 Age) |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |organizations = Frieza Army (731– ) |rank = Super Elite Class Saiyan Frieza Army soldier (731– ) |vehicle = |family = Dogom (''father) Aubere (mother) Kailon (brother) Chaiva (teammate) Ocra (mentor) |voice actor = Adult: :English: Gray G. Haddock :Japanese: Tomokazu Sugita }} Cuber (キュバー) is a Super Elite Class Saiyan who is the son of the Saiyan Dogom. He is the main character of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Personality Like all Saiyans, Cuber enjoys fighting. However, for a Saiyan, Cuber is quite calm and reserved, and is not above assessing situations before approaching them, whereas many other Saiyans would rush ahead to fight without second thoughts. Biography ''The Great War'' During a montage section in the seventh chapter of this story, Dogom and Aubere are seen holding their newborn baby boy. This boy is Cuber. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Aubere is seen watching her husband Dogom train with their young son, Cuber. Since Cuber is so young, Dogom is not training him very hard. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Dogom and Aubere are shown holding their newborn baby boy, Kailon. Cuber is shown to be with them in that scene. ''The Mrovian Series'' Genocide Escape saga Several months before the , Cuber, Chaiva, and several other Saiyan children are assigned to destroy the capital of another alien civilization in order to force the aliens to surrender to . Cuber, Chaiva, and the other Saiyan children are able to defeat the opposing forces with ease, until they approach the capital, which is guarded by several giant warships with very powerful coilguns. Only Cuber and Chaiva are able to narrowly dodge the warships' assault, until Cuber accidentally flies into Chaiva's Aurora Bomb, incapacitating him. In her moment of disbelief, the last warship strikes Chaiva with its main gun, knocking her out as well. This prompts Ocra to finish the mission for the Saiyan children. After the mission, Ocra scolds Cuber and Chaiva for their failure, due to the lack of teamwork, and then begins training them to fight together, using a pair of as opponents. Once again, due to their lack of teamwork, both Chaiva and Cuber fail to defeat the Saibamen. Cuber then steals a Saibaman seed in order to use it to train himself. After a few weeks of training, Cuber accidentally kills his Saibaman with a Stun Blaster to the eye. The following day, Cuber, Chaiva, Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern are assigned to assassinate and bring back the head of the Space-badger crime lord Tenrin. Priyep and his gang fly off to find Tenrin, while Cuber and Chaiva stay together. After Cuber and Chaiva arrive at a quiet city, about a dozen of Tenrin's men attack them. While the saiyans hold their own for a time and are able to kill or knock out a few of their adversaries due to being stronger, the Space-badgers overwhelm and incapacitate the children, leaving Cuber for dead and capturing Chaiva in order to enslave her to Tenrin. When Cuber wakes, he interrogates one of the defeated but alive Space-badgers, demanding the location of Chaiva, and then receives his answer after incinerating the Space-badger's communicator and ear. Upon arriving at Tenrin's hideout, Cuber kills each of Tenrin's guards until he finds the crime lord himself and a brutally-beaten Chaiva. Cuber and Tenrin fight, with Tenrin gaining upper hand after several seconds. Once he powers up fully, however, Cuber reverses the fight in his own favor and then ends it with a Save the head; dispose of the rest attack, leaving only Tenrin's severed head. After completing the mission, Cuber unshackles Chaiva and brings both her and Tenrin's head back to the saiyans' . Cuber puts Chaiva in her pod and sends her back to Planet Vegeta, but before he can get into his own pod, Priyep and his gang stop him and demand Cuber hand Tenrin's head over. When Cuber refuses, Priyep beats Cuber to near-death, takes Tenrin's head, and returns to Planet Vegeta. After she recovers, Chaiva returns to Planet Frieza 184 and retrieves Cuber. Once Cuber is recovered, he and Chaiva have a sparring match that ends in Chaiva's victory. Chaiva then invites Cuber for the two of them to go on missions that have been assigned to other soldiers of Frieza's army. Cuber agrees and the two of them depart for the planet Vestige the next day. When Cuber and Chaiva arrive, the Venators are engaged in a planetary civil war. They find the highest power levels and kill Renis, Shworameh, Yiriskurm, Nyayi, and Yiburu, leaving the planet. In orbit, Chaiva fires an Aurora Bomb that incinerates Vestige's entire surface. Nitro saga Ravenous saga ''Cold Vengeance'' ''Heart of the Dragon'' Techniques |-|Techniques= Offensive Energy *'Explosive Shine' – A blue-white, short-range that launches opponents vertically **[[Explosive Shine#Cuber|'Grounded Explosive Shine']] – Cuber grabs his opponent by the throat, uses both his hands to lift the opponent above his head, slams the opponent into the ground, shoots the opponent with a barrage of Stun Blaster bolts, and then finishes off with an Explosive Shine. *'Double Cyclone Burst' – After being forced into a forward flip away from his opponent, while upside down, Cuber fires a pair of translucent blue ki bolts, each out of an outstretched palm. *'Fusion Cyclone' – A very powerful fired out of Cuber’s right palm that compresses the air with more than enough force to induce nuclear fusion * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Cuber's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color *'Save the head; dispose of the rest' – After incapacitating his opponent with an aerial reverse roundhouse kick, Cuber flies up to his opponents body, grabs his opponent by the hair with his left hand, lifts the opponent's body up, presses his right palm against the opponent's back, and then from his right palm, Cuber unleashes a blue-white energy wave, incinerating the opponent's entire body, leaving only the head. *'Stun Blaster' – A blue-white energy beam fired from two fingers (index and middle) on the right hand, with the hand in the shape of a gun – typically fired in barrages Physical *'Saiyan Bolide' – Cuber charges his aura around his body, and then impacts the opponent with his head. **'Disrespectful Bolide' – After launching his opponent over a cliff, Cuber jumps onto the opponent with his left leg that is covered in yellow ki. *'Face Crusher' – Cuber first does a double foot stomp on the ground next to his opponent, using the impact to blast him/her/it away. As the opponent is flying, Cuber hits him/her/it with a right aerial reverse roundhouse kick, and then finishes off with an aerial right overhand to the head. *'Imminent Evisceration' – First, Chaiva roundhouse kicks the opponent away and then raises her leg above her head as she powers up. As the opponent is flying, Cuber jumps to the other side of him/her/it and winds up a cross with his right fist, surrounded in yellow ki. Once charged up, Cuber punches the opponent back to Chaiva, who subsequently brings her leg down through the enemy's torso. *'Lightning Stomp' – A double foot stomp with plasma arcs surrounding Cuber's legs Support *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * * }} |-|Forms and Transformations= *' ' ** * * * * * }} Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon